Brownies
by Patty Potter-Pevensie
Summary: After this hectic of a day, all he wanted were brownies. Would she give 'em to him? Maybe. Ryo/Alice Oneshot with Kazu/Jeri on the side. Part of the One Hundred Word Challenge between me and Aikou-Is-Kyouryoku AKA my best friend Alyssa.


Me :: Once again, another one shot I wrote a while back. My Word doesn't work, so I had to send it to myself on Gaia plenty of times before I remembered Notepad works. Sigh. I had already saved the messages, so here there are! Copied and only slightly revised! Part of the One Hundred Words Challenge Alyssa and I gave each other. : DDDD And in case you forgot, Alyssa is **Aikou-Is-Kyouryoku**.

**Disclaimer :: Remember, I don't own anything! Besides, if I did own Digimon, would I be writing these?**

* * *

A blond, pale blue-eyed girl sighed as she sat in her room, feet kicked up on her bed. She was lying on the floor, as if the side of the bed was the floor and the floor was a wall. "Nothing to do today." She muttered before sighing and clicking the TV off. No need for her to totally fry her brain like Kazu did. Maybe that boy was affecting her more than she knew. He was her best male friend. Shaking her head, she grabbed her deep black and purple hoodie and her phone, slipping on a pair of black flip-flops. With a soft click, her house's front door locked.

When she was outside, it was then she realized how cold it really was. It being late December-early January, this shouldn't have surprised her. Her dark denim jeans and hoodie just didn't seem like enough, but it would have to do. She didn't feel like going back inside and spending fifteen minutes on an outfit just to go and take a walk. She placed her hands in her hoodie's one pocket and sighed. She wandered the city of West Shinjuku for quite a while, never passing a familiar face. A slight frown was etched into her pale face, seeing as she really was bored. She just wished someone would call out to her and ask her if she wanted to do anything, preferably-

"Alice!" The blond turned with a look of surprise at being called. Not many around her knew who she was, so who would be calling? It was then she saw a head of slightly spiky brown hair running and weaving through the crowd in her direction. She stopped and kept looking to see who it was. She was a bit shocked when she saw the clear blue eyes of-

"Ryo?" She blinked twice; the universal sign of confusion. Or as I like to call it, 'WTF? What the fudgerknuckles?'

"Well geez, you could be a little happier." The Akiyama boy joked, smiling. His hair fell slightly over his eyes, which in Alice's opinion, made him look a bit more innocent. Hah! Ryo Akyama, innocent. As if. Alice joked within her mind. She was brought back when he began talking again. "You're the first person I've seen that I actually knew. Everyone else coming up to me I just didn't know. Like-"

"Ryyyoooooo-san!" Alice resisted the urge to laugh as Ryo's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"No! I thought I lost them! Alice, you have to help me!" He got down on his knees and practically begged his best female friend.

"Fine. Get up, you look like an idiot!" She finally let herself giggled, pulling the sixteen-year-old up and dragging him away. "I have an idea of where to go!"

"Where?" The boy looked like he was blushing, but it could have just been the cold. It had begun snowing. As he stared at his fifteen-year-old friend, he felt a soft smile form on his face. That left as soon as he was jerked into an alleyway. "Alice, where are we going and why are we going through alleys to get there?"

"We're going to my house of course. As for the alleys, well, do you want those girls to see you? This is a shortcut I always take when I want to be alone." Alice shrugged as if it was no big deal. Ryo stared into her pale blue eyes as if trying to see if she were lying. Alice began to get a bit uncomfortable, so she pulled away which caused the boy she was dragging around to follow. "This way!" She muttered, staring at the floor.

Ryo felt guilty; she was finally opening up and then he caused her to go back into her shell. She was kind of like Rika, only Alice wasn't cold. She was just silent, quiet. He too stared at the ground, not wanting to see the blond.

"Squee! There he is!" Ryo's head snapped up as he began to drag Alice around.

"Come on Alice! Just tell me which way to go!"

"Left!" She squeaked as she was jerked to the left. "Be just a bit more gentle?" She groaned.

"Sorry!" Ryo threw a quick glance behind his shoulder. No one. "Phew." He slowed down yet leaped up at Alice's 'yell'.

"Ryo!" She sounded...nervous? Why on Earth would Alice be nervous? He turned back to the front before seeing a whole bunch of fifteen year old girls, all glaring at Alice. Why were they glaring? Alice didn't do anything wrong. "Why are they staring at me like that?" She slowly inched behind the older and taller boy, somewhat disturbed.

"I'm...not sure." He muttered back, keeping an eye on the girls. It was when his arm moved back with Alice that he realized the reason. "Oh. Uh...Alice?"

"Yes?" She stared up at him, completely oblivious.

"Ummm..." His mind drew a blank as Alice's beautiful blue eyes stared into his own sky orbs. He began to stutter.

"Ryo?"

"Let go of Ryo you!" The girls screeched, making Alice jump back. But Ryo was still there, in front of her. He snapped out of it to see the girls racing towards Alice. Without thinking, he threw his arms around the blond and actually kissed her. The girls stopped with gasps and sobs. Alice's eyes simply widened as she stared at Ryo's closed ones. When he opened them, she understood. He was doing this so they would leave them alone. Alice was relieved, but there was a little pang deep inside. Why?

Ryo finally broke the kiss, leaving both him and Alice breathing heavily. She blushed, looking down while Ryo slowly let go of her. he placed a hand on his neck nervously. The girls slowly but surely left, never cooling their glares at Alice. With a cough, Ryo looked back at her to see her lift her head. "Sorry, Alice."

"It's alright. You had to get those girls off your back, so I-umph!" Alice's words were cut short when Ryo kissed her again. She blinked when Ryo smiled brightly.

"I really do like you Alice." Alice smiled brightly, attacking the boy with a hug.

"That's good."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Why?"

Alice laughed and poked the boy's nose. "Because I really like you too! Silly Ryo."

"Yeah?"

"Would I lie about that?"

"Well..."

"Ryo!"

"No. You wouldn't, would you?"

"Of course not."

"Good." With a smirk, he picked up the girl and threw her over his shoulder, laughing.

"Ryo! You!" She kicked her legs and pounded on his back, all with a smile on her face.

"Come on Alice! I'm hungry and cold! Which way to your house again?"

"Only if you put me down!"

"Fine." He placed her girl down who suddenly darted off. "Alice!"

"Tricked you! Just try and follow me! Hah, catch me if you can Ryo!"

"Bring it!" With that, Ryo ran after the girl who had such a great head start. "But after this, I want brownies!"

Alice's laughter rang through the streets of Shinjuku, bringing a smile to one brunette's face.

"Treat my best friend good, Ryo. Or so help me..." The blue eyed boy with a visor on top of his head only smiled as he walked away, hands in his fluffy coat's pockets.

"Kazu! You ready for the New Year's Party?"

"Of course, Jeri. Do you need help with those bags?"


End file.
